MIKASA X LEVI ONESHOT FOR FRIEND
by PotentiallyHarmful
Summary: OH MY GOD my friend texted me the idea and I was bored and SUPER AWAKE SO I WROTE HER THIS ONE SHOT AT 4 IN THE MORNING SO SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS AND SHIT AAAAAAAAAAAA


Sunday was a day the wallists took off to worship the walls just a little more than usual. Lots of people were off of work on sunday or were just switching shifts with someone else. People slept in and some enjoyed the sunshine that seemed to illuminate the whole world. They played games, sewed, chopped wood for fires, drank and various other things.

But of course the Survey Corps never takes a day off. Titans don't take days off so neither do they.  
However right now there were no missions to leave the wall, so Levi took this change to clean anything and EVERYTHING he'd seen that bothered him with their filth. Aaaand there was quite a lot of filth.  
Levi had enlisted the assistance of his squad and would hear not a second word nor a complaint. Now that Eren was part of Levi's squad he was very busy cleaning, doing his best to impress Levi Heichou with his cleaning skills!

Down the hall of the building they were all staying in walks Mikasa Ackerman, looking for Eren to ask him a question about the last mission. When she spots him cleaning, she walks up to him and knocks on the frame of the door.

"Eren why are you cleaning so vigorously?"  
"Huh? Oh hey Mikasa. Levi Heichou told all of us to clean the place, and you know how he is if something isn't completely clean... I can't have my squad leader getting mad at me and think I'm too worthless to even clean right so I gotta make sure everything is freakin' spotless for him."  
Mikasa's glare slowly narrowed and increased in anger when she heard Levi was making Eren clean and that he could be getting yelled at. She can only remember Levi kicking and kneeing and punching Eren in the face and stomach...

Without a sound Mikasa is gone while Eren focuses on cleaning.

"Why, what do you need Mikasa?" Silence... "Mikasa?" Eren looks around and sees she's gone. He shrugs and figures she just had to leave somewhere and he was probably holding her up.  
-

Levi is cleaning a spot on the floor that has REALLY been bothering him like an OCD person seeing something just slightly off center and no one ever fixing it.  
He wears his hair bandana and the cloth over his mouth and he's taken his cravat off so it wouldn't sway in his face.  
Down the hall come hard fast foot steps and Levi recognizes them immediately. Angry Mikasa foot steps. But of course he ignores it and continues on his cleaning.  
"Heichou."  
"Yes Ackerman." Levi doesn't even look up from his work until he hears a small vase crash and break on the floor, water and flowers exploding all over the wooden floor.  
"Clean that up this instant. And watch where you're flailing your damn monkey arms."

He watches now as Mikasa lightly kicks over the bucket of soapy water and stares him right in the eye. Levi stands up and walks over to her calmly and straight faced... and GRABS her scarf and yanks her down a little to his now angry face.

"Mikasa Ackerman what the fuck do you think you're doing? Look at this damn mess you made. Clean it the fuck up."  
"No." The spiteful defiance in her voice would make a grown man cry.

The two glare hard and long at each other... when Mikasa and Levi lean forward to each other and crash their faces together, the hate filled kiss full of lips and teeth, biting and pulling on the others lips. The two grab each other and nearly rip each others clothes off and throws them all over the place.

As they fight for dominance, Mikasa being taller and nearly as strong as Levi, slams him into an end table, knocking over yet another vase and other things like papers and pens with the black ink now splattered all over the floor and Levi's sleeves.  
"God dammit you..." the shorter man grabs her and spins her around and SLAMS her face into the wall grabbing ahold of her hip tightly, sure to leave bruises.  
Mikasa shoves her ass into Levi's crotch to get away, but Levi only pulls on Mikasa's belt and yanks it off, throwing it elsewhere.  
"Short asshole..."  
"Pissy little girl." He yanks her pants down and slams his hand against her ass. Mikasa goes to reach back and grab him, but Levi quickly uses the hand that was on her head to grab both hands and pin them against her back, gaining a yelp from the girl.

"Is this what you wanted you bitch?"  
"fuck you..."  
"I think that's quite the other way around."  
"Do it! Prick!" She leans her ass back against him again and struggles against Levi's tight grip on both of her hands.

So Levi undoes his belt and pants with one hand and pulls his pants and underwear down just enough to let his dick come out. It's only half hard right now, but after a few good strokes he gets nice and stiff.

Without another word, he slams his dick into Mikasa's now slightly wet vagina and starts ramming into her repeatedly.

Mikasa goes to let out a surprised and pained gasp, but Levi smashes her into the wall with his whole body and whispers roughly to her.

"You better not make a god damn sound. Do you wanna get caught?"

Mikasa grits her teeth and turns away from him, only saying loud enough "No..."

"That's what I thought." Levi starts to push in and yank out faster and faster, getting sweet gasps and tiny moans from Mikasa. He then takes her back a little and leans her against the desk, letting go of her hands and instead grabbing ahold of her hair. Mikasa grips the desk and hides her face, arching her back so the two of them can get more leverage on each other.

The smashing of Mikasa's hips on the desk start to get louder and more violent sounding as Levi continues crashing his dick into Mikasa faster and harder, until Mikasa starts to make higher pitched noises and breaths. Luckily she climaxes first with a large gasp and gritted teeth holding back a moan. The older man takes his dick out and jacks himself off onto her ass with a low grunt.

The two breathe hard for a while until Levi yanks up Mikasa's underwear and pants together without even cleaning her off and pushing her over on the ground. He puts himself together and then tosses a rag from the floor over to her.

"Now clean this shit up."

Mikasa slowly sits up and grabs the cloth ready to throw it at the shorter man, until Erwin comes in with a confused look on his face.

"What on earth was that noise?"  
"I need the key to that drawer. Mikasa was trying to open it and it just wouldn't budge."  
Erwin lets out a small breath and nods.  
"what's in there that you need Mikasa?"

Ackerman looks up quickly and covers her mouth with her scarf, attempting to hide her red face.  
"That drawer has my... extra shirts in it... And I needed one. I'm sorry for the noise."  
"No it's alright. I'll go get the key."  
"Thank you sir."

Erwin walks away and Mikasa looks over at Levi with probably the angriest eyes she's ever displayed. Levi of course has gone back to working on that one spot that now finally comes clean. He looks up at her and leans back.

"What the hell are you doing just sitting there brat? Get to work cleaning up the ink on the floor or it'll stain."

"Mikasa?" The two look over to the door to see Eren who looks like he's done some hard work.  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"She offered to help me clean."  
"Wh... Really? Wow, thanks mikasa you didn't have to help you know." He smiles at her happily, thinking the two were getting along for sure now! Mikasa just facepalms a little bit as she looks away.  
"Ah... Yeah I did, I knocked over the ink on the floor... and that wouldn't be right to make Levi Heichou clean it up."  
"Huh. Yeah sometimes the ink glasses are blown out on the bottom so they're not flat and balanced. You should be more careful Mikasa."  
"Of course..."

THE END


End file.
